The present invention pertains to cleaning appliances. More particularly, the present invention pertains to household cleaning appliances. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to sponges having both an abrasive and a sponge portion.
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, sponges and similar appliances are used for cleaning countertops, sinks, bowls, cars, etc. in just about every type of environment, be it industrial or domestic, household. Typically, a sponge is a foraminous material, whether natural or synthetic. Recently, there has been developed, sold and marketed a unitary cleaning product having both a sponge portion and an abrasive portion.
As is to be readily appreciated one of the problems encountered with this type of product is the inability to effectively reach into corners as well as along edges for effective scrubbing and cleaning.
The prior art has revealed products but none of which are susceptible for effectively cleaning an edge or a corner. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,101, issued Jul. 10, 1934 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,469, issued Oct. 12, 1971 to Belli; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,993, issued Jan. 24, 1975 to Guthrie; and U.S. Design Patent No. D473,027, issued Apr. 8, 2003 to Pecaut.
As will subsequently be detailed the present invention overcomes the problems in the prior art by providing a sponge product which provides both a foraminous portion as well as an abrasive portion and which can readily reach into corners and edges.